falloutfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Foorumi
Tänne siis kaikki viestit. Siis lisäporukka olisi iha jees. Noh, olishan se. Orcidea hoitaa varmaan suurimman osan näistä. :) -N Parin ihmisen pitäisi aina keskittyä yhteen aiheeseen, jolloin tietosivut olisi nopeampaa tehtyjä, eikä mitään että tehdään parikymmentä satunnaista artikkelia ja lyödään niihin lause tai kaksi :) - Mums Olisi myös suorastaan upeaampaa, jos käännöstekstiä tehtäessä (suurin osa fi.fallout.wikian artikkeleista on kuitenkin suoria käännöksiä englanninkielisestä versiosta) mietittäisiin hetki kielioppiakin. Käännös ei tällaisessa tapauksessa tarkoita englannin sanatarkkaa vääntämistä suomeksi. Hyvä esimerkki on Mr. Burke -artikkeli, esimerkiksi ihan ensimmäinen lause "Herra Burke on mysteerinen mies". Tuo ei sinänsä ole kieliopillisesti väärin, mutta siitä näkee heti, että se on käännetty sanatarkasti englannista, "mysteerinen" kun on selvimpiä mahdollisia lainasanoja mitä suomessa on. Parempi suomenkielinen versio kuuluisi: "Herra Burke on salaperäinen mies." Lisäksi monet käyttäjät ovat jumittuneet käyttämään englannin sinä-passiivia, minkä myötä artikkeleissa puhutellaan lukijaa kuin hän oletusarvoisesti pelaisi peliä ("Galaxy News Radio-rakennuksessa sinun on mentävä puhumaan Three Dogille, ja hän antaa sinulle jatko-ohjeita"). Vaikka Fallout-pelaajat tätä wikiaa pääasiassa käyttävät, sen pitäisi silti olla kirjoitusasultaan neutraali (kuten "GNR-rakennuksessa pelaajan/pelaajahahmon on mentävä puhumaan Three Dogille. Tällöin pelaaja saa lisäohjeita jatkoa varten"). :Q: "Mikset ite stana korjaa niitä virheitä kerra oot niin kielinazi tun urputtaja??!!1!" :A: Helpommalla pääsee kun urputtaa niin kauan kunnes edes joku uskoo. Vaikka fi.falloutissa ei ole montaa artikkelia, niitä on riittävästi niin etten minä jaksa korjata kaikkia tai kirjoitella niihin syvällisempää lisätekstiä. Jälkimmäinen ei onnistu senkään vuoksi koska olen satunnaispelaaja. Fallout-maailma on kuitenkin sen verran mielenkiintoinen, että tahtoisin sille kattavan, suomenkielisen tietopaketin kaikille luettavaksi. - Crow Hill (joka-ei-voi-käyttää-tiliään-koska-ei-perkele-muista-salasanaansa) Näinpä se on. Tämä Siili vai mikä nyt lieneekään on kirjoittanut muutamia "hienoja" yhden lauseen artikkeleita, mukaanlukien Mr.Burke alun, mitä olen tässä hiljaittan muokannut ja yrittänyt muuntaa sitä ymmärrettäväksi. Mutta mutta.. Voisiko joku kenties kirjoitella tuon Mr.Burken kanssani loppuun, mukaan uudelleen kirjoittamiseen lasketaan tuo "hienohko" alku, joka olisi hyvä saada parempaan kuntoon. -Mums (Tulipa epäselvä viesti :/ ) Edit: Kyseessä oli siis Siilifani. Ei mitään henkilökohtaista sitten, jos satut tämän viestin näkemään:) Edit2: Olisiko Crow Hill mitään mahdollisuutta keskustella missään tämän sivun menosta ja artikkelin täydentämisistä? Käytätkö minkäänlaisia ohjelmia, joilla voisi pitää yhteyttä? Mums: ikävä kyllä ei ole, oma koneeni ei ole internetin kannalta ollut toimintakykyinen reiluun aikaan, ja olen koko lailla koulun ja kaverien varassa dataliikenteen suhteen. Mulle voi tietysti lähettää sähköpostia halutessaan, mutta en laita osoitetta mielelläni ainakaan tänne etusivulle esille... Tietysti Foorumin tai Kahvihuoneen voisi avata ja keskustella siellä, miten tämän sivuston kanssa voisi tulevaisuudessa menetellä. Kaikki näyttää olevan melko lailla parin innokkaan falloutistin varassa. - Crow Hill (joka-on-yhä-tietämätön-salasanansa-suhteen-ja-tuskin-voi-enää-käyttää-tiliään) Harmillista.. Noh, mikäs koneeseesi on iskenyt? Ja eikös tuota salasanaa voi pyytää sähköpostiin, vai etkö ole sitä tilille ilmoittanut? Fooruminhan voi toki avata, se ei olisi yhtään huono asia. Mutta mutta.. Voisin kysellä muutamia Falloutistejä mukaan, jos olisivat kiinnostuneet, näin saataisiin lisää täyttöapua. -Mums Enpä ilmoittanut sähköpostia, kun salasanan piti olla niin helppo että muistan sen hyvin ulkoa. Tilanne on jokseenkin surullisen huvittava. Hieno homma. Itsekin koitan tulla aktiivisemmin mukaan kun saan netin toimimaan (ongelmaa en tarkalleen tiedä, se ei vain yhdisty, luultavasti reititin on sanonut sopimuksensa irti näin joulun kunniaksi tai jotain on jäänyt maksamatta...) ja luotua uuden tilin, ei tässä näemmä muutakaan voi. Siihen asti pelailen vähän lisää. Täytyyhän tämä wikia saada toimimaan! Hyvää joulua kaikille, ja hauskaa uutta vuotta 2010 kun senkin hetki koittaa! - Crow Hill (retired) ^ Minulla sama ongelma, onkohan salasanat kadonnut, myöskään käyttäjä tunnuksellani "ei ole" määritetty s-postia, vaikka muistaakseni määrittelin. - Xaxu (nyk. Xaxu0) Xaxu- Nyt käytössä myös tavaraluettelo Hyvää Joulua ja Onnellista Uutta Vuotta! Sitä onkin tarvittu:) Vielä kun saisi tuon aseisiin liittyvän taulukon, missä on damaget ja sen sellaaset toimimahan kunnolla :) - Mums Olen työstämässä sitä - Xaxu Tänne ilmoittautui nyt uusi työläinen. Olen saanut "tutkimusmatkani" heh, valmiiksi Fallout 3 maailmassa, ja olen käytettävissänne. Kertokaa vain jos tarvitsette tai haluatte muuten vain apua tai "seuraa" johonkin artikkeliin. - John Eden Hallelujaa! Ei muuta kuin aloittelemaan uusia artikkeleita ja korjailemaan/jatkamaan vanhoja, herra presidentti. Kädet ovat vapaat, kunhan muistaa tarkkailla mitä ne syöttävät sivustoille... - Crowmoore jk. Minkäköhän ihmeen takia ylipäätään aloitimme nämä keskustelut etusivulla tuon varsinaisen Keskustelu-osion sijaan... Sitä minä en voi ratkaista.. Mutta kuitenkin lueskelin noita keskustelujanne ja huomasin itsestäni ihan hyvän idean tietenkin joka on huomattu aikoja sitten tai ei jaksettu ottaa käyttöön. Tuo että kaksi ihmistä keskittyisi aina yhteen hommaan. Olen samaa mieltä että tulisi varmaan parempi sivu siitäkin. Tuli muuten kauhea virhe äsken kun en ollu kirjautunu sisään :). - John Eden EDIT: Olen vähän miettinyt ja voisin aloittaa ensimmäisen aiheeni, koskien The Pitt lisä-osaa. Jos joku voisi tehdä ensin nuo The Pittin tiedot eli julkaisijat jne, ja päätehtävät ja merkitsemättömät tehtävät sekä nuo perksit, niin voisin aloittaa.. Suomentaen sekä ihan oman tiedon takaa. ( Tuli muuten pitkä teksti:( ) Omnomnonmonm. Uutta verta, mmm. En voi muuta kuin lipoa huuliani... Okei, itse asiaan. Kaksi tekijää per artikkeli = toimivuutta, nopeutta ja oikeinkirjoitusta. Ei minulla muuta. Tervetuloa joukkoon ahdasmieliseen, eh -Mums Dodiih, nyt vain jaettais jotenkuten, en tiedä kuinka paljon täällä on tekemässä, olen saanut kuvan 3-5, mutta kuitenkin ehdottakaa minulle joku aihe jota haluatte tehdä kanssani. - John Eden Terve! Joo, täällä kans uutta verta 8) Sivu näytti hauskalta ja alko sen tyhjyys ikään kuin ... mm... ärsyttää, niin mitäs muutakaan ku sit auttamaan vaa täyttelyssä! :D Tossa muuten tein ton artikkelin tost suurest sodasta. :) -Teurastaja-69, 10.1.2009 (sanokaa vaa teurastaja, teura tjsp. :P) Juu tervetuloa joukkohon vaan... - John Eden Pitäisi taas itseä ottaa niskasta kiinni ja alkaa täydentämään. Mennyt tuo aika aikalailla pelailessa.. -Mums Pelaessa tieto lisääntyy. Fakta. - John Eden Ei se taida MW2 ja CSS pelatessa lisääntyä, eh.. -Mums Lisäsin taas juttua suureen sotaan! ;) Lueskelkaa ja korjailkaa, jos virheitä omasta mielestänne... Tosi kiinnostavaa tekstiä oikeastaan.. -Teurastaja Lisääntyy lisääntyy, jos kirjoitat artikkelin: Modern Warfare 2 on siis niikuz palj paree kux toi fallout Teurastaja, vaikka itse olen laiskempaa laiskempi muokkaaja, älä silti tee nuita 1-2 lauseen artikkeleita. Niistä ei kauheasti hyötyä ole. - John Eden Ööö... Emmä niitä tee.. Tääl on jotkut anonyymit tehny niitä, missä on huonompaa suomee ku .. öö.. jossain missä on tosi huonoo suomee. Oonpahan vaa korjaillu niitä, ku rupes ärsyttää... Jaa nii, ja jos "tekemisellä" meinaat tota korjailuuki, nii voinkos vaa kysyä 'miks ei?' -Teurastaja P.s. Sain suuren sodan valmiiks! --> ¨ Jaa jaa.. Katsoinkin vaan että ohoh, Teurastaja onkin TEHNYT monta artikkelia. Jos olet vain muokannut hunnoan summen kilt. Vois noi kahden lauseen tekijät jäädä ihan miettimään tietojaan omaan seuraan. Meni tuohon The Breakin kirjottamiseen 20 minuuttia. Siis en ymmärrä että näin kauan. Olis luullu kymmenessäkin minuutissa ois ehtinyt. -Bon Appétit Ps. Jos joku teistä sattumalta pelaa Playstation 3:sella, accountini on siellä BonAppetita . Ja muuten, olisi kiva saada tännekkin tuollainen taulukko. Pitäilee lisäillä sitten, kun menee PS3 pelailemaan, jos toki muistaa. Ja kyllä, noissa käännöksissä kestää yllättävänkin kauan, vaikka ei sitä heti uskoisi. -Mums (Kirjoitinpa sitten viime viestini vahingossa Yhteenveto-laatikkoon..) Etusivu oli näppärämpi :( -Mums Voi olla, mutta mikään keskustelu ei oikein sovi etusivulle -Sampuli Pakko kysyä: Why not? -Bon Appétit No sinnehän voi kirjoittaa jotain muuta -Sampuli Hauskaa huomata, miten paljon edistystä on tapahtunut muutaman kuukauden sisällä. Samaan malliin vaan. Jospa viimein saisi itsekin aikaa tälle kaikelle. --Crowmoore 2. helmikuuta 2010 kello 06.54 (UTC) :Jatkoa ajatellen: *'FEV'. Tämä kirjoitetaan joko muodossa FEV tai FE-virus. FEV-virus -sanahirviö on ihmeellisen yleinen. *'Super Mutants'. Suomenkielinen käännös on "supermutantti", eli kirjoitetaan siis yhteen. Crowmoore 2. helmikuuta 2010 kello 09.30 (UTC) Nyt joku voisi nuo Aseet-osiot selvittää kuntoon. Eihän noista kukaan ota selvää. - Mums |image = |skill = |damage = |critmult = |critdmg = |type = |ammo = |ammousage = |maxammo = |ROF = |projectiles = |basedmg = |sprd = |ap = |hp = |repair = |weight = |value = |quests = |baseid = }} Käyttäkää tuota mallina. Muistakaa täyttää kaikki kohdat - Xaxu Muistan vielä kun täällä oli njoin 6-8 artikkelia.. On parantumaan päin. - Bon Appétit Ja nyt on jo yhtä vaille sata artikkelia. Pienet sille. Ei ole Crowmooria, joten avaan Fizzin. Fallout Suomi on mahtava mesta. --Crowmoore 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 19.54 (UTC) Kuinkas tuota boxia vasemmalla muokataa? Aseeton olisi parempi "Lähitaistelu Aseet" koska Melee = Lähitaistelu. Lisäksi jonkin verran päänvaivaa aiheuttaa Pienet Aseet ja Käsiaseet. Jos pyrittäisiin pitämään wiki jako pelin mukaisesti, Lähitaistelu, Pienet Aseet.. etc. --Xaxu0 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 23.02 (UTC) Ahaa ilmeisesti Käsiaseet tarkoittaa juuri tuota meleetä, noh sinäänsä huono koska käsiaseella tarkoitetaan yleensä pistooleja. Aseettomaan tietysti kuuluu nyrkkiraudat ym. Joten Käsiaseet voisi muuttaa Lähitaistelu Aseet. --Xaxu0 9. helmikuuta 2010 kello 08.28 (UTC) Kaamea nyyhkyn asia, artikkelini uniikki korvattiin ainutlaatuisella. Uniikki on paljon jännempi. EDIT: on ihan kiva että päästiin toi sadan raja, mutta jotkut on siellä noita yhden viiva kahden lauseita.. - Bon Appétit Joo, eli tossa katoin et noihin joihinki artikkeleihin oli pistetty jotkut ihan turhat asiat linkeiks, kuten bändit, tai jotkut random oikeen elämän henkilöt - ÄLKÄÄ pistäkö niitä turhaan linkeiks mitkä ei mitenkää liity Falloutteihin, eikä joka ikistä substantiivii tarvii pistää linkiks, vaikka se voiski liittyy Falloutteihin, jos lukijaa kiinnostaa joku tietty asia, voi se varmaan sen ihan ite ettii. Eli pistäkää vaan noi tärkeet asiat linkeiks, kuten pelit (Fallout, tai Fallout 2) tai esim. ydinsodasta puhuttaessa suuri sota oli melko merkittävä asia Fallouttien kannalta, ni sen voi pistää linkiks, kyl te tajuutte... Toivottavasti, kattokaa jostain toisista artikkeleista vähä esimerkkii mitä sanoja on pistetty linkeiks; mut mun oma vihje: Kaks asiaa mitä linkin pitäs olla - Tärkeä, ja asiaan (Falloutteihin, siis) liittyvää!! - -Teurastaja Ainiin, ja voisimpa tässä samalla nyt kysyä, että mistä siis sai niitä automaattiohjauksia toiselle sivule, esim. Super Mutant -sivu olis kätevä jos se siirtyis Super Mutants sivulle. Nää meinaa tykkää välil mennä sekasi, et mikä artikkeli olikaa nyt monikossa vai ei. -Teurastaja Pientä pilkunviilausta päätehtävä Escape:n pitäisi olla Escape! :) --Xaxu0 10. helmikuuta 2010 kello 19.48 (UTC) Jos mitenkään sopii, ei käytetä "sinä teet pelissä sitä ja tätä"-muotoa artikkeleissa, vaan "pelaaja/pelaajahahmo/Yksinäinen vaeltaja/jargonjargonjargon tekee sitä ja tätä"... --Crowmoore 10. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.40 (UTC) Helvetti on päästetty irralleen. Aion nyt muokata Point Lookouttia ja kaikkea siihen liittyvää.. Ei mikään yhden päivän rojekti, mutta pakko parhaasta lisäosasta (oma mielipide) on tehtävä. Wish me a luck. - Bon Appétit Ja ainiin, on tuo jolla aika yleinen kielioppi virhe.. Yksi löytyi tuosta Point Lookout artikkelista, tuosta hän voi katsoa mitä on jolla. http://fi.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jolla&redirect=no Terveppä pitkästä aikaa. Tämähän sivu näyttää jo hyvältä. Pitäisi nyt itsekkin alkaa taas sivua täydentämään, kun ollut vähän menoa, niin ei ole kiireissään joutanut. Yritän täydentää nyt minkä kerkeän. Tarkoituksena ainakin täydentää jotakin artikkelia aina päivässä. -Mums Siis uskomatonta edistystä on tapahtunut. Muistan kun täällä oli vain pari kunnon artikkelia, yksi niistä Mr. Burke. Good J O B! Ja itse koitan tuota Point Lookouttia ainakin yhden hahmon päivässä. Ja tuollaineen Character Malline tekisi poikaa. - Bon Appétit Vieläkin jotkut käyttäjätkin tekevät nuita parin lauseen artikkeleita.... Joo, veikkaan, että se on sellanen juttu mistä ei päästä koskaan eroon. Ja ihan pai te vei - tein noita ohjauksia hiukan, niin nyt kaikki Super Mutant, Supermutant, Supermutants johtaa oikeelle sivulle (Super Mutants) -Teurastaja Nyt oikeasti.. Kaappi, lopeta tuo muutaman lauseen artikkelien tekeminen. Työlästä kulkea perässä ja korjata niitä. Tee yksi artikkeli kunnolla ensin, ennekuin teet uusia. Ei ole mukava katsoa kun vastaan tulee kymmeniä artikkeleita muutamalla lauseella. Nytkin tänä päivänä olet luultavasti +10 yhden lauseen artikkelia tehnyt, joista otsikotkin ovat pielessä osista. -Mums Mums,lupaan että yritän kirjoittaa tästälähtien mahdollisimman paljon tuleviin artikkeleihini tietoa ja lupaan jos en tiedä aiheesta paljon niin jätän kirjoittamatta. Mutta erästä asiaa haluan tässä nyt nostaa esille (kun tässä kerta rupesin kirjoittamaan) ja se on nuo lisäosat.Kaikissa muissa paitsi point lookoutin kohdalla on vain kerrottu vain se milloin se on julkaistu,kuinka monta lisätuntia se tuo pelattavaa ja mitä uusia asioita lisäosa sisältää ja sisältöä kuvataan suunnilleen näin -lisäosa sisältää monia uusia aseita,neljä uutta saavutusta,uusia tavaroita jne.Tämän kun joku jaksaisi/viitsisi korjata niin että se vaikuttaa tuolta point lookoutin tapaista niin silloin näyttäisi paljon hienommalta ja tietoa saisi enemmän.-Kaappi Kaapille vielä sellaista palautetta tuosta Broken Steel-artikkelista, että tuo osa jonka kirjoitit vaikutti todella kiireessä huitaissulta. Joissakin kohdissa puhuit pelaajasta, joissakin taas toisessa persoonassa. Pisteen jälkeen kuuluisi tulla väli ennen kuin aloittaa uuden lauseen, muuten se näyttää tyhmältä ja häiritsee itseäni ainakin paljon (asia, joka jokaisen pitäisi tietää). -Slippet Noniin, taas uusi täyttäjä on tullut sivuillemme. "FALLOUT CREATER". Sehän on hyvä asia, mutta se ei ole, että artikkeleista tulee lukukelvottomia sen vuoksi, että ne ovat täynnä kirjoitusvirheitä ja ovat epäselviä.. -Mums Joten, FALLOUT CREATER, voisitko tehdä yhden artikkelin kunnolla, kuin kymmeniä kahden minuutin sisään tehtyjä. Se tosiaan olisi kiva, jos nämä uudet käyttäjät voisivat yrittää kirjoittaa kunnolla. Tuo Gob-artikkeli näytti aivan kamalalta kirjoitusvirheineen. Itse muuten sitten kirjoittelen kirjautumatta tunnukselle, joten kaikki muokkaukset tuolla: -- Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/83.148.236.115 -- olen tehnyt minä ja tästälähin teen ne omalla tunnuksella :) -Slippet Siis ei heranjestas tuota pipboy 3000-artikkelia.Ensin joku luo sen artikkelin ja kirjoittaa (minusta)osittain epäselvästi sen.Sitten toinen muokkaa suurimman osan artikkelia selväksi ja kohta korjataan kirjoitusvirheitä.No se on hyvä asia mutta nyt on joku rekisteröimätön käyttäjä saanut poistettua artikkelista siinä olleen videon ja kuvan.Eikö nuita rekisteröimättömiä kirjoittajia voi jotenkin estää tai edes jotenkin rajoittaa heidän muokkaamisiaan niin ettei tuommoisia kuvien ja videoiten katoamista/poistamista voisi estää?-Kaappi Juu ja koko artikkelihan on juuri nyt ihan sekaisin. Kyllä pitäisi pystyä estämään tuo muokkaus rekisteröitymättömiltä, sekä IP-osoitteet pitäisi pystyä bannimaan (tästä en ole kyllä ihan varma). Taitaa kyllä mennä Sampulin hommiksi tuo estäminen. Itsekin kun olen aika tiedoton siitä mitä kaikkea Wikia-wikeillä pystyy tekemään. -Slippet Joo, olis nyt jonkun paras pistää niitä estoja... Meinaan tää on aika tuttua. Wowinki suomenkielisellä wikialla ei hyvin mee; sinne on tullu kans jotai anonyymeja ja pistäny kaikki artikkelit ihan sekasin... :S Olis tosiaan kiva saada jotain estoja ennen ku ihan hulluks menee -Teurastaja Jos tälläästä nyt tämä on, eli artikkeleita sotketaan, niin käyttäkää "Historia"-osioita. Sieltä voi palauttaa hukkaan menneet tiedot. -Mums Haluaisin kysyä asiaa mitä olen miettinyt kohta viikon ajan.Miksi me suomennamme nuo falloutin pelaajahahmojen nimet (tai miksi niitä nyt voi sanoakkaan).Esimerkkinä tuo Chosen One,jonka laitamme valituksi tähän wikiin joka artikkeliin jossa hänet mainitaan suomenkielisenä ja vain sen omassa artikkelissa lukee Chosen One (suomeksi valittu).Miksi teemme näin?Eihän missään ole suomennettu esim Tyson Gayta Tyson homoksi joten miksi me täällä suomennamme nuo pelaajahahmojen nimet?Eikö se olisi järkevintä vain käyttää sitä englanninkielistä nimeä niissä muissakin artikkeleissa ja laittaa suomennoksen vain henkilön omaan artikkeliin. Toivon että ymmärrätte mitä tuossa ajan takaa edes jotenkin-Kaappi Kaappi, se on ihan yleinen tapa kaikkia, kun käännetään tuollaisi Chosne Onen kaltaisia juttuja, esim leffoissa. Ei se ole virallisesti sen nimi se Chosen one. Oletko koskaan elokuvissakaan nähnyt tekstityksissä "...sitten menimme the Red Mansioniin.", no et varmana (olettaen siis, että Red Mansion olisi jokin nimetty paikka elokuvassa), vaan se todennäköisimmin olisi käännetty jotenkin "...sitten menimme Punaiseen kartanoon" tai "Punakartanoon" yms. Ja toi Tyson Gay, miksi ihmeessä se käännettäisiin, koska on ihmisen nimi, jos sinunki oikea nimesi olisi Kaappi, niin tuskin menisit Englantiin ja esittäytyisi Cloesittina... Ymmärrän, että se on hieman vaikea ymmärtää missä se raja menee, mutta mieti nyt sitä ihan tekstinäkin, kumpi kuulostaa fiksummalta; "Sitten Chosen One lähti Wastelandiin" vai "Sitten valittu lähti autiomaahan"? Toi ensimmäinen kuulostaa ihan, kuin sää puhuisit koulussa välitunnilla sun kaverille mitä tapahtu Fallout 2:ssa. -Teurastaja Tarvitseekoko joku apua missään päin, olen juuri nyt "Ferallancerina". Niin, tuosta FEVistä, se kuulostaisi aika kummalta, mikäeli se olisi Forced Evolutionary ... Itse käyttäisin mieluummin Forced Evolutionary Virusta (FEV), koska se kuulostaisi selkeämmältä. Ja tämän foorumin voisi laittaa hieman selkeämmäksi, kiitos! -Ferral Jep tätä foorumia voisi kyllä laittaa selkeämmäksi.Mutta asiasta toiseen kohta täällä on jo 200 artikkelia Millä tavalla tätä foorumia voisi laittaa selkeämmäksi?? Pitäisikö laittaa viela muutama sisäfoorumi erikseen, esim uutiset, käyttäjäkeskustelu??? Sillä kyllä tänne voi laittaa niitä ehdotuksiakin -Sampuli No, shoutbox eli "huutoboksi" foorumille tai muualle, mikäeli joku osaa tehdä sellaisen. Tai sitten tekee parikymmentä aihetta (uudistukset, plaa plaa plaa, jne). "tuosta hän voi katsoa mitä on jolla." REPS :P ''-Ferral'' Agabawn: Minä en tätä sivustoa perustanut, mutta pyytäisin nyt yleisesti kun kirjoitellaan, että olisi hyvä pistää päivämäärä tuohon viesti loppuun. Näkisi että onko tämä sivusto kuollut vai ei. Ihan vain selvennys. ( Rupesin tuossa tekemään Blood Ties & Power Of The Atom -Tehtävien sivua tai sitä. ) 23.5.2010 - Klo: 13:45 Joo, empä paljoa tiedä sivun kuolleisuudesta viimeaikoina, kun on vähän toi innostus nyt lopahtanut itseltäni lähes täysin, enkä juuri ole koko nettiosotteessa pahemmin käynyt, mutta kyllä mä nyt ainakin vähän koitan taas rueta käväisemässä silloin tällöin, että ei sentään tarvii ihan hautaan asti heittää vielä! :D P.s. On vähän ikävä toi sun kieliasu tossa tekemässäsi artikkelissa, ei millään pahalla, mutta koita pitää teksti ikäänkuin kirjakielisenä, kiitos! :) -Teurastaja, 24.5.2010 - 00:32 Agabawn: Juu, syyksi tuohon voisin sanoa että tosiaan tuo oli ensimmäinen kirjoittamani artikkeli.. joten nyt pistäisin sen siihen piikkiin. ( Kiitos että huomioit asian. ) 25.5.2010 - 9:23 Heissan vaan teille kaikille! Mussuttaja tässä iltaa. Tosiaan on vähän innostus lopahtanut artikkeleiden tekemisessä. Mutta noh, jos New Vegasin ilmestettyä taas innostus palaisi ja alkaisi kirjoittelemaan! Mukava olisi vielä nähdä sivu täydessä "porinassa", niinkuin se oli muutama kuukausi sitten. (Muutama artikkeli päivässä ja paljon täydennystä.) -MumsMums 29.5.2010 - 03:30 Edit: Vieläkö muut vanhat konkarit pyörivät täällä? Xaxu, Crow Hill sekä Crowmoore? Xaxu reporting in. Joo elikkäs täs on ollu koneen uusimista joten FO3 ei ole ollut asennettuna vähään aikaan. Pienoinen epä-aktiivisuus on vaivannnut, mutta jospa tästä nyt paranisi, kun tuota FO3:a asentelen taas. - Xaxu 30.5.2010 - 21:30 Crowmoore aka Crow Hill raportoi olevansa myös hengissä. Olen kyllä tarkkaillut sivustoa pitkän aikaa, mutten tosiaan ole paljon mitään duunaillut, kun aika tuntuu aina valuvan kaikenlaiseen muuhun. Plus pari päivää sitten pikkukoira päätti syödä tietokoneen johtoja. Joten olen jumankekka TAAS ilman kotikonetta. Ei se tosin ole aiemminkaan estänyt fi.fallout.wikian täydentämistä/parantelemista. Joten olen yhä mukana, jahka saan kiireellisimmät asiat pois alta. Crowmoore 4. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 12.25 (UTC) Agabawn: Ilmottaisin artikkeli General Jingweistä sen että: Artikkeli on epäselvä ja olen tässä miettinyt miten sitä voisi parantaa. Joten jos näette nimeni "Viimeksi muokannut" Osiossa, niin minä en sitä tuollaiseksi ole saanut. Mutta yritän parannella sitä ja näyttänee nyt tältä erää että se pitäisi kirjoittaa kokonaan uudestaan. ( Anteeksi turha viesti ja Foorumin kulutus.) 16.6.2010 - 13:24 Ferral: Apua! Miten suomennetaan (Järkevästi) Enclave Hellfire Trooper? Ehdotuksia? Suora suomennos "Helvetintuli" ei kuulosta järkevältä. @Agabawn: Foorumit ovat tehty raportoimista ja kysymistä varten, ei hätää. Toisin sanoen: Hyvä kun kerroit! Tietääkseni sitä ei tarvitse suomentaa? Sehän on kuitenkin jonkin yksikön nimi, joten itse jättäisin sen sellaiseksi kuin se on. -MumsMums 26.6. - 21.15 Tuskinpa se selaimesta riippuu. Ja se virus tuli muualta, koska täältä sivulta en ole koskaan saanut mitään ja siitä lähtien käynyt, kun sivu ilmestyi.. Taitanee olla koneessasi backdoor.. -Mums @MumsMums: Selvä se, ei tarvi sitä väännellä sitten :D ''-Ferral'' AgA: Juu.. juuri siksi poistin kommenttini.. Virus ei tullut tästä sivustosta ^^, Joten anteeksi olematon varoitus. 4.8.2010 - 19:47 @AgA No, eipä tarvitse sitä enään paljon murehtia /: Kunhan kone ei mene kokonaan lukkoon. Eipä paljon muuta kuin tuosta "Carbon" ja siihen liittyvien osien sisällöstä. Ei niissä mitään muuta pahaa ole paitsi tuo kieliopillinen kanta... Muuten ne sivut ovat edistyneet upeasti. Ferral - 2.9.2010 21:30 Hurr durr. Sivut tehty google kääntäjällä. Kääntäjä itse ulkomaalainen. Sellaasta. MumsMums - 3.9. 19.11 Jep. Tuliaseiden "trilogia" on kohta valmis, odottelen FO:NV tässä. Toivottavasti hyvät käyttäjät panostaisivat sivujeen laatuun, ei pituuteen. Muuten ne pitää kirjoittaa kokonaan uudelleen. Itse katselen vielä kaikkea tuleen liittyvää, sitten siirryn asteen raskaampiin koneisiin. Ferral - 14.9.2010 23:33 Taitaapi tämä sivu olla oikeasti vihdoin kuollut... Vai pyöriikö täällä enää ketään? -Teurastaja, 28.9.2010 - klo. 20:10 Agabawm: Ei tämä vielä kuollut ole, kyllä täällä hajanaisesti porukkaa käy, itse taas aloitin Fallout 3 -kauden.. ->> Rupean selkeyttämään Sheard1995:n tekemiä Google-kääntäjä kusahduksia ja muutenkin tarkoituksena olisi täydentää aseita, tehtäviä, hahmoja -jne. 1.10.2010 - klo: 19:37 Eihän tämä nyt kuollut ole :) Itse vain en ole nyt jaksanut pahemmin täydennellä. Tarkoitus olisi alkaa täydentämään, kunhan New Vegasin ensin pelailee ja perehtyy. Sitten taas on aikaa kirjoittaa jokaisesta Falloutista. -'MumsMums' 3.10.10 - 18.45. Edit: Jatkan tuota "Aikajana"-artikkelia nyt. Kokeilen joka päivä täydentää muutamia vuosia sinne. :) Pitkä on matka kun katsoo tätä: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline ja vertaa tähän: http://fi.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Aikajana . Noh.. Hiljaa hyvä tulee, näinhän se meni? Edit2: Jos joku, kuka osasi tehdä noita mallineita ynnämuita, voisi kokeilla saada tehtyä samanlaisen taulukon kuin tuolla noiden vuosien kohdalla melkein alussa. Vai onko se kenties vain tekstieditoria? No se on hyvä tietää, että ei ihan oo kupsahtanu vielä! :D Joo, on itteäkin vähän laiskottanu, mutta kyllä se New Vegas kohta tulee, ja sit varmasti innostus taas nousee! ^^ Teurastaja, 4.10.2010 - klo. 23:46 Jeeps. Tuo aikajanan taulu on nyt hyvä, tosin yksi pieni ongelma, se ei toimi. Ei mene vuosiluvun kohdalle minne se kuuluisi :) 5.10.2010, klo 13:39 - Teurastaja: Joo, en tiä miksei se toimi... Ja ei ketään sattuis tietää miten sais viel sillai, että se nyt sit piilottais ton sisällysluettelon? Pakko kysyä tällästä; Käytettekö minkäänlaisia yhteydenpito välineitä? MSN, Steam, IRC, mitä vain? Niissä asiat vain olisi helpompaa :) -'MumsMums' 7.10 - 16.04 Agabawn: Juu, muutin nimen Foorumi: Sisällysluettelosta -> Foorumi -ksi. ( Oikeastihan se vain siirretään uuteen muotoon "Siirrä" painikkeesta. Pitäisi tehdä tälle oma IRC-kanava, minne täydentäjät ja lukijat voisivat tulla. Englanninkieliselle wikiallehan on jo, mutta olisihan se kiva tällekkin. Mitäs mieltä olette asiasta? Ja nyt kysyin jokaisen mielipidettä ja toivon saavani vastauksia :) Jopa näiltä uinuvilta vanhoilta parroilta - MumsMums 8.10 - 19.01 Kanava on #fi.fallout.wikia QuakeNet, tarvitaan 4 modea jotta saadaan Q botti paikalle. Nopeat syövät hitaat C; -'Xaxu0' 10. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.11 (UTC) Kaikki vain tänne, niin saadaan homma toimimaan. Jos ei omista IRC-clienttiä, voi ladata vaikka mIRCin, joka on varmasti yksinkertaisimpia mitä löytää, vielä ilmainenkin. Väittää tosin kuukauden jälkeen, että pitäisi ostaa, mutta odottamalla hetken voi painaa "Continue" nappulaa. Toivottavasti saataisiin aktiivisimmat paikalle ja laitettaisiin sivu taas uuteen nousuun! :) -'MumsMums' 10.10.10 - 16.03 Eikö porukka ole oikeasti kiinnostunut tästä IRCin käytöstä? Asiat hoituisi siellä vain niin helposti verrattuna tähän foorumiin. Mutta noh.. Minä olen täällä odottamassa, jos tänne joku eksyisi. -'MumsMums' 18.10. - 22.58 Kertokaapa miten näitä sivuja (esim valikkoa) voitaisiin parantaa. Sampuli 19.10.10 - 20.54 Yhtään ideaa miten tuon The Courierin (Fallout: New Vegasin pelaajahahmon) suomentaisi?Kuulostaisiko se järkevämmältä kuriirina vai lähettinä? Kaappi 20.10.10 - 19.37 Laittaa vaikka nimeksi Lähetti, mutta sen jälkeen laittaa pystyviivan ja sen alkuperäisen nimen jolloin sitä ei voi sekoittaa toiseen hahmoon. Lähetti|The Couer Agabawn: Löytyisi parikin sataa moitintaa tälle uudelle wiki tyypille.. Muuttuiko tämä ihan itsestään vai oliko jonkun idea? Varsin vaikealta tuntuu.. Jos ulkonäköä tarkoitat niin fi.fallout on minulla ainakin vielä "vanhanaikainen", mutta fallout.wikia.com on taasen uudella ulkomuodolla varustettu. -'MumsMums' Terve vaan kaikille, liityin itse tänne vasta pari päivää sitten ja oon ehtinyt jo pari pidempääkin artikkelia kirjottamaan, on myös muutamia pikkukorjauksia tehty sinnetänne. Toivoisin, että kävisitte lukemassa läpi minun kirjoittamat artikkelit, sillä on varmaa että niissä on jotain pieniä virheitä mitkä ei omaan silmään osu. Kiitos etukäteet -Tahra Joo tää uus ulkoasu on aika ärsyttävä mutta kaippa siihen tottuu.Itselläni tuo fallout.wikia.com näkyy vanhanaikaisena mutaa tämä tosiaan näkyy uutena miksiköhän näin?. Ps:Tahra olen minä ainakin nuita sun joitakin artikkeleita lukenut läpi ja eipä moititavaa näin nopeasti tule mieleen. -'Kaappi' Ulkoasu vaihdettu alkuperäiseen teemaan. -'Sampuli' Tiedän, että valikon nimet eivät ole järkevämmästä päästä, joten jos keksii paremman suomennoksen sanalle niin voi laittaa viestiä tänne. -'Sampuli' Ja näin on New Vegas pelattu läpi! Oli hyvin miellyttävä kokemus :) Nyt vain lisäosaa odottamaan.. -'MumsMums' Sekä F3 että F:NV-navigaatiopalkkien alta löytyy kohta "yleiskatsaus", joka ohjautuu samalle sivulle. Joku joka osaa, voisi eritellä nämä kaksi omiksi artikkeleikseen. -'Slippet' Agabawn: Mmm.. Toivottavasti tähän uuteen versioon tottuu.. -> Mums, milläs pelasit? Ps3, Box, Pc? Pelailin pelin läpi PCllä. Tosin latasin ennen loppua olevan tallennuksen ja lähdit vielä metsästämään loput paikat esiin. -'MumsMums' 26.10 - 15.18. PS. Ulkoasun saa vaihdettua takaisin vanhaksi muokkaa profiilia-sivulta. Agabawn: Eihän sillä mitään väliä ole, millä tavoin etsii kartalta kaikki paikat.. Niitähän suurinosa "New Vegas" -pelaajista täältä etsii. -> Kiitos neuvosta, sainpahan tämän takaisin vanhaan muotoon. ^^ 27.10.2010, 10:56 >Edit: Ja vielä kiitokset Tahralle: Hyvää työtä, BH Outcast -artikkeli on hienosti toteutettu jne. 27.10.2010, klo 14:53 -'' 'Teurastaja:' Joo, terve taas! Näyttää tää sivu taas paremmalta, ja porukka taas ruennu käymää täällä (kuten itsekin), se on hyvä juttu. Mutta asiani tässä oikeastaan oli, että ilmoitusmuotoinen asia; älkää turhaan linkittäkö kaikkia (tärkeitäkin) linkkejä useaan kertaan, eka kertaa asiasta/henkilöstä mainittaessa pistäkää linkki, mut ei sitä turhaan tarvitse pistää joka kerta uudestaan, kun mainitaan kyseinen asia. ''EDIT: Slippet, jos tarkoitut sitä Fallout-maailma -linkkiä, niin sen on tarkoituskin viedä samaan paikkaan, koska, kuten artikkelin otsikostakin tod.näk. tajuaa, Fallout-maailma kertoo koko maailmasta ja siis kaikki Falloutit tietenkin sijoittuu samaan maailmaan, niin tietenkin siitä kertomaan riittää yksikin artikkeli. Teurastaja: Navigaatiosta "Fallout New Vegas"-kohdan alta löytyy kohta "Yleiskatsaus"-artikkeliin. Sama löytyy "Fallout 3"-kohdan alta navigaatiosta. Eikö tämän linkin pitäisi viedä kummankin pelin omakohtaiselle sivulle jossa on yleistä tietoa kyseisestä pelistä? Ymmärrän kyllä kun puhutaan yleisesti fallout-maailmasta, mutta nyt on kyse pelien omista sivuista. En tiedä onko vieläkään tarpeeksi selvästi kerrottu :D -'Slippet' Jaa jaa. No nt ymmärsin! :D Tosin, en kyllä osaa noita juttuja muokkailla, että en sit tiä mitä sen hyväks vois tehdä :( -'Teurastaja' -- EDIT: En jostain syystä huomannut tuota "navigaatio"-kohtaa aikaisemmasta viestistäsi :P Siksi väärinkäsitys! ^^ -- EDIT2: Ja nyt kun näistä navigaatiojutuista on puhe, niin ton F:NV:n alla on kirjoitusvirhe; tavrat. Että voisiko joku pliis korjata, tai vaikka kertoa miten noita muokataan ni ite korjaan! :D Homma hoidettu, jos kysytte kysytte kuinka, niin vastaus on että Sampuli on oikeassakin elämässä kaverini ja käväisin hänen tunnuksellaan:D -'Slippet' Hei, tossa kun kattelin, että on tehty noita Kumppanit ja Hahmot ym. sivuja, niin tehkää ne mieluiten tyyliin "Kumppanit/New Vegas" tjsp. Meinaan, vaikka Vegas onkin nyt uusin Fallout, ei se tarkoita etteikö vanhoissakin peleissä olisi vastaavia asioita (hahmot, kumppanit jne.).. Että tällästä vain :) -'Teurastaja' New Vegasin alavalikosta ne napsuttelin ja sen perusteella ainakin täydentelin, joten en ainakaan tarkoituksella moista tehnyt :) -'Mums' Agabawn: Suoranaisesti, voihan vittu. On ihan hauska että artikkelit tulevat valmiiksi, mutta henkilökohtaisesti raassaa että joku "Varastaa" -> (Eli kirjoittaa artikkelin valmiiksi ennen sinua) -Huom: En syytä ketään tietenkään, varsin hyvää työtä, parempaa kuin minun, mutta olin aikeissa kirjoitella tuota ENCLAVE <- Artikkelia, ja sitten joku on sen jo kirjoittanut. Ei nyt muuten mutta meni varsin pitkäkin uurastus ns. hukkaan, pitkään omatoimisesti etsiessä pelistä näitä asioita. ( FO2 & FO3 ) (Ei siis todellakaan mitään ihmeellistä, kunhan vuodatin asiani. Toimenpiteisiin ei tarvitse ryhtyä.) - 31.10.2010 , Sunnuntai , 20:34 ~Edit: Tietenkin tapani mukaan rupesin "tutkiskelemaan" asiaa ja satuin nyt huomaamaan että "Meidän" Enclave -artikkelimme on tosiaan suora (Varsin hyvä) käännös, jenkkien kirjoittamasta artikkelista. (En siis syyllistä ketään, tuumin että tästä voisi saada edes hieman erilaisen kuin muista, ns. jotain suomalaista.) Älkää ottako vaahtoamistani täysin tosissanne. Juu sori tästä että vein sen mutta noppeet syö hittaat eikö? :D Käänsin sen suoraan tuolta jenkkivaultista koska se on melko luotettava lähde. Oon tuota kyseista artikkelia jo aika kauan seuraillut ja huomannut että siihen ei mitään rajuja muutoksia ole tehty, niin päätin kirjoittaa pois. Ja minkäs takia tämän pitäsi olla erilainen kuin tuo jenkkien? No offense taken :) - Tahra Itse myös katselen suurimmat osat aiheista jenkkien wikistä. Itse kun alkaisi täydentämään niin saattaisi mennä hieman jo mielipidekirjoitukseksi.. :D -'MumsMums, joka taasen unohti kirjautua' 31.10 - 22.00 Agabawn: Juu, ihan hyvä sieltä on kopioida jne, ja Tahra, ihan hyvin toimittu. Ei sillä artikkelilla sinänsä ole väliä. /Mums, eihän siitä mitään mielipide kirjoitelmaa tule..? Eihän sitä tiedä. Jonkun mielestä esimerkiksi Brotherhood of Steel onkin hyvien puolella, vaikkei ne oikeasti välitä toisista mitään ja näin :) -'MumsMums' http://fi.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Toiminnot:Muokkaukset/84.248.177.168 , kyseiselle IPlle olisi suotavaa laittaa hieman bannia. Sotkee artikkeleita ja muutenkin perseilee. -'MumsMums' Agabawn: Ei teillä mitään tietoa olisi siitä miten yleensäkkin tänne voi antaa bannit? Olen kyllä tuota "Arvo-listaa" (Byrokraatit, botit, mitkä-lie) katsellut, mutta siitä ole kuitenkaan mitään saanut irti. En tiedä.Samaa olen miettynyt.-'Kaappi' EDIT:samalla voisi suoraan tuo somalia12 http://fi.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/K%C3%A4ytt%C3%A4j%C3%A4:Somalia12 bannata sillä samaa linjaa jatkaa kun tuo toinen (katso MumsMums viesti ylempää jos et ymmärrä mitä tarkoitan) Mistähän näitä tolloja oikein tulee... Sau-. Siis Sivu edistyy hitaasti mutta varmasta, eihän näin vanhana jaksa tehdä vaikka hyvää tulisi. Mitäs tässä nyt Na-- zombeja ammuskellessa (Black Ops) Ferral - 15.11.2010 16:52 Njoo. Samaa vikaa. Black Ops sun muut vienyt paljon aikaa. -'MumsMums' Agabawn: Juu.. Itsestäni alkaa loppujen lopuksi jo tuntua turhalta tämä homma. Mutta kyllähän tätä tulee hajanaisesti tehtyä.. >> Eli porukka pelailee Black Opsia.. Itsehän sitä en ole aikeissa ostaa, ku en varsinaisesti ole tällänen Fps/enemmän turhan räiskimisen ystävä. (Pitäisi olla joku muukin homma, kuin pelkkä huvikseen tappaminen. > ammun ihmisiä, olen listan paras. ) Ei perhana, nyt pitää jäärän nörtin vielä totuttautua uudenlaiseen Wikiaan. No, itsepähän karkasin autuaammille ampumamaille... Ja olen siellä vieläkin, New Vegasin muodossa. Tyylilleni uskollisena suoritan jokaisen pikkutehtävänkin mikä vain vastaan tulee, joten saan varmasti huimaavaa kokemusta pelin kommervenkeista. Siinä ohessa palaan kielipoliisin rooliini ja laajentelen tätä mainiota Wikiaamme aina kun mahdollista. -'Crowmoore' Joo, olen itse samoilla linjoilla Agabawnin kanssa, että perus FPS-pelit on jokseenkin minusta tylsiä... Tuli sitä Duke Nukem 3D:ta kakarana hakattuu ihan kaikkien FPS:ien edestä :D Ja tosiaan, minultakin taas innostus hiukan lopahtanut, kun en enää oikein mitään pelejä pelaile, paitsi nyt Forza 3:sta Xboxilla :P Mutta kyllä koitellaan aina satunnaisesti tälläkin sivulla pyöriä! -'Teurastaja' Tässäpä se IRC olisi hyvä käyttää. Porukka pysyisi mahdollisesti aktiivisena, kun voi keskutella reaaliajassa. Mutta eipä tuolla näytä ketään olevan, kuin minä yksinäni. Pitäisi itsekkin täydennellä sivua enempi, mutta kun viiden jälkeen kotiin pääsee niin saa pian jo melkein mennä nukkumaan. Ps. Mallinet eivät taida toimia uudella teemalle? -'MumsMums' Agabawn: Jes, hyvä Crow. / Mums -> Kyllä minä siellä Irc-kanavilla mielelläni roikkuisin. Mutta kun en saa sitä kunnolla toimimaan. > Olen tälläkin hetkellä kännykän kautta netissä -täällä. Ja mmm.. Vanha, alkuperäinen wiki-muoto oli ehdottomasti paras, eli olisiko mahdollisuuksia palata "takaisin"? Joo, tuolta oikeesta ylänurkasta otat oman käyttäjänimes kohtaa Asetukset - tai Settings, mikäli pidät sivustoa englanninkielisenä - ja sitten sieltä oman avatarin alapuolella on "Site Layouts" (näyttää olevan myös suomenkielisessä englanniksi, vaikka eihän tällä käytännössä ole edes mitään väliä :P) ja valitse "MonoBook", tämä on siis vanha teema. -''Teurastaja'' P.s. Jospa sitä ircciäkin voisi nyt sitten kokeilla, en ole yleensä ollut niin innoissani näistä kyllä :P Hyvä kun jaksan messengeriäkää enää avata... Mutta katotaan Itselläni ainakin MonoBook on vain valkotaustainen teema. Ei mitenkään samanlainen kuin vanha. -'MumsMums' Agabawn: / Mums, samoin. Minullakin on tuo MonoBook samanlainen, eli pelkkä musta-valko. -> Näköjään, niinhän se näkyy olevan... Kyllä se vielä vähän aikaa sitten oli se alkuperänen vihree, mutta en ole huomannu, ku olen tietenki totutellu tähän utteen, koska arvatakseni tämä tulee kuitenkin jossai vaiheessa ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi... -''Teurastaja'' Lupaan käyttää IRCiä jos joku neuvoo kädestä pitäen miten se tapahtuu. Olen hyvin epäsosiaalinen yksilö, enkä ole koskaan käyttänyt kommunikointikeinoja edes virtuaalisesti. Olen juuri sellainen tapaus joka istuu yksin pimeässä ja pelaa bugisia, antiikkisia pelejä nyrpeä ilme naamallaan samalla kun heinäsirkat soittelevat viulujaan taustalla. Hei, kohta on kolmesataa artikkelia koossa! Meidän porukka on voittamaton! -'Crowmoore' jk. mitä tulee uuteen Fallouttiin niin onhan se saamarin buginen ja kovin antiikkinen teknisesti. Mutta perkeleen hauska kaikesta huolimatta, koska pelisuunnitteluun on nähty vaivaa. http://www.netikka.net/kuuba/WP/irc/1.html tai http://ydinjate.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=119 Ohjeita IRCin asetuksiin. Toinen vähän yksinkertaisempi. Ja ei ole tuon värinen kuin noissa yhdissä kuvissa (musta violetti) -MumsMums Saisikohan sitä vanhaa teemaa takaisin? Ei tätä osaa/halua käyttää ja muutenkin sekava. Nappulatkin hukassa. Voisikohan joku admini hoitaa vanhan teeman/saman näköiseksi tämän kuin tuolla englannin wikiassa on? -'MumsMums' - 30.11 Artikkelien kirjoittamisesta sen verran, että laittakaa ihmeessä jos olette huomanneet peli(e)n aikana jotain mitä artikkelissa ei mainita. Tällä tarkoitan sitä, ettei sivuston tarvitse olla sanatarkka kopio englanninkielisestä vastineesta (millainen se suurimmaksi osaksi on ainakin tällä hetkellä), vaan kaikesta mikä vain liittyy läheisesti peliin ja on todistettavasti pelissä tapahtunut on kelvollinen lisäys tekstin sekaan. Eli omia kokemuksia vaan mukaan myös, niin saadaan vähän persoonallista otetta mukaan. Tietysti nämäkin jutut on tehtävä artikkeli(e)n kirjoitusasun mukaisesti ja asiallisella sävyllä, mutta muuten sana on minun puolestani ainakin vapaa. Ja käännöksiä voi toki myös tehdä, nyt on oivallinen tilaisuus harjoittaa sitä englannintaitoa jotka on koulussa päntätty niin maan perusteellisesti. Ja samalla tulee opittua äidinkieltäkin, kun kaikki englantilaiset lausahdukset eivät suomeksi sanatarkkaan taivu. Antaa palaa nyt kaikki, pitkällä ollaan! -'Crowmoore' - 14.12 EDIT: Ja niin tulkaa ihmeessä tuonne IRC-kanavalle keskustelemaan, ei se kauheasti aikaa vaadi. Iltaisin varmaan saa aika hyvin meitä muita kiinni, jos ei ole kummempia... -'Crowmoore' - 14.12 Tahra ready for action! Pidin tuossa hieman taukoa, mutta nyt olen täysin käytettävissä. Aloitan varmaan jonkin suuremman artikkelin kirjoittamisen, mutta ilmoitelkaa jos keksitte jotain hommaa, niin minä olen vapaaehtoinen. Tahra out. ---- Agabawn: Hmm, varsin autiolta näyttää, toivottavasti ei tosiaan siirry pelkästään 1-2 -lisääjän tahtiin.. @/Tahra, jos jaksat, niin lähdeppäs etsimään &' lisäilemään tietoa "Pikku Lampunvaloon" -Sinähän "halusit" suuremman artikkelin? Siitä kun tuntuu olevan paljon tietoa. Historia, "nykyaika", asukkaat. Ja kopio vapaasti mistä vain lähteestä. (Itse olen vain aina pitänyt "omatoimi -lähteestä".) -Life is like a line.. End of the line is end of the life- 11:39 , 22.12.2010 Onkos täällä enään elämää?Ei ole vähään aikaan oikein ketään näkynyt/kuulunut.-Kaappi 14.1.2011 18:22 Kyllä minä tätä selailen ainakin, mutta eipä ole aikaa ollut täydentää. Myöskin tuo IRC on ollut hiljainen. -Mums 14.1 21.38 Agabawn: > Juu, minäkin täällä vain enimmäkseen selailen.. Jotenkin taas vaihteeksi innostus lopahtanut. > TES: Oblivion vienyt ihan kaiken ajan. Kaappi-->Voisiko joku vähän yrittää siivota tuolta luokka-kohkaa sillä se on vähän sekava.Siellä on tyyliin erikseen aseet,Fallout 3 aseet ja iskuaseet ja hahmoille on tietenkin eri pelien hahmot mutta myös henkilöt.Sitten jos joku vielä vaivaituisi poistamaan/muokkaamaan tuon--> http://fi.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Pikku_kommentti... ja selventää tuon otsikkoa tai poistaa kokonaan http://fi.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Lis%C3%83%C2%A4osa_Aseet . Agabawn: Jaa-a, katson jos voin tehdä asialle jotain.. Käykö täällä oikeasti enää ketään ns. "vanhaa konkaria"?? > "Holviimme" astui juuri uusi asukas: PT2 <> 29.1.2011 klo: 15:17 Pidetään vaikka nimenhuuto. Mums! -'MumsMums' 29.1 - 19.20 Paikalla! -Tahra Juu paikalla ollaan-Kaappi 30.1-9:51 Terve vain joo, olen siis uusi asukas ja tuotan tietoa sen mitä osaan ja ehdin. Eniten nyt muokkailen varmaankin tuota FO2:n osiota, kuten olen jo maininnut. -'PT2' Mistähän saisi tuon saman layoutin tänne kuin tuolla wikia.comissa on. Tällä layoutilla kun ei mallinet sun muut toimi ja on muutenkin hankala käyttää. -MumsMums 30.1 - 14.40 Ja olisi myös mukava jos ihmiset tulisivat tuonne IRC-kanavallekin :) Siellä kun on tällä hetkellä vain minä ja Mums. Eli nyt kaikki; Irc-client päälle, quake.net serveriksi ja /join #fi.fallout.wikia! -'PT2' Ja myöskin tuohon sivuston layout-kysymykseen on nyt vastattu englanninkielisellä Vault-wikialla: Well, I could help you with making the skin match ours. You will need someone with admin rights on the Finnish wiki though as editing the pages in question requires admin access. Regarding templates, you will pretty much have to copy the ones over which you'd like to use - there's unfortunately no easy way of sharing them (unlike images, for example). -- '''Porter21' Eli; Kuka on admin tai kellä on admin-tunnukset? Sampsuli, Sampuli, jokin tälläinen se oli ainakin, jolla ne oli. Sitäkään tosin ei ole näkynyt. -MumsMums 31.1 - 16.20 Teema! It is here! Noniin, tämähän näyttää nyt hyvältä. Ehkäpä nyt alkaa tuo täydentäminenkin maistumaan paremmalta. -MumsMums 16.50 - 3.2 Kyllä vain. Englanninkielisen Vault Wikian admin '''Ausir' tuli ja teki päivitykset, koska täällä administa ei ole tietoa :) '-PT2' 060211 | 1409 Hei morjesta vaan täältäki taas! En ookkaa taas vähään aikaa käyny tääl, mutta innostuin nyt taas pelaa New Vegasta, ni ehkä täälläki jaksais hieman käydä :P Ja kun näköjään nimenhuudosta jäin, ni voin kyllä ilmottaa etten minäkään ihan viel ole kuollu! -''Teurastaja, 10.2.2010 - 16:52 '''Agabawn:' Jahas, kävipäs nyt vaihteeksi todella hauskasti > mIRC :iä ei sitten enää käytetäkkään ilmaiseksi, kun tuli tuo ladattua tuo uusin versio > Rupesi vinkumaan: Time has been expired blaa blaa. (Vinkuihan se ennenkin mutta sai kuitenkin käytettyä.) > Enkä ihan jaksaisi ostaakkaan 2O$ hintaan.. Katson nyt mitä asialle voin tehdä, mutta minua tuskin hetkeen näkyy niillä linjoilla. Se antaa painaa continue kun hetken odottanee. Jossei anna niin lataa torrentilla cracked version ja ongelma poistuu. -MumsMums Agabawn: Joo-o, voisihan sitä koittaa ladata "kräkätyn" version. > > Mulla oli sama juttu. Poistat sen uuden maksullisen mIRCin ja asennat 6.10:n. Toimii taas. Mä en nyt hetkeen pääse irkkailemaan kansanne, sillä koneeni hajosi. Tai oikeastaan Windows meni täysin sekaisin. Formatoida en pysty, joten menee hieman aikaa. '-PT2' Saisko tuollaisen Character Mallinen tehtyä jotenkin? Tai jos sellainen on olemassa, niin miten se tehdään. Ei oikein toimi tuossa Robodogissa. -'PT2' Terve! Kysyisin vaan että miksi otsikoita muutetaan lyhenteiksi kuten New California Republic piti muuttaa NCR muotoon. Kysyn vain :) ^Juu sori se oli ihan mun moka :D Tarkoitus oli vain ohjata NCR tuonne sivulle mutta menikin vahingossa väärin. Nyt toimii. Eli kun hakuun kirjoittaa NCR, se menee suoraan New California Republiciin. '-PT2' Käykö tämä Xaxu0 enää täällä? Olisi mukava jos voisi tehdä mallinet myös tavaroille sekä hahmoille. PT2 Agabawn: Hei nyt taas varsin kuitenkin pitkästä aikaa. Voisi taas jatkaa artikkeleiden täydentämistä. @PT2 > Jaa-a, Xaxu tuskin enää edes musitanee tätä paikkaa.. Koitan vähän itse katsella miten nuo mallineet toimii. >> Crowmoore Paikalla, paikalla... Haluan nyt julkisesti ilmoittautua virallisen kielenhuoltajan tehtäviin fi.fallout.wikiassa. Keskityn jatkossa luultavasti vain tähän, koska sillä saralla riittää paljon hommia. Oletan, ettei kellään ole mitään asiaa vastaan. Täällä on taas hieman porukka lisääntynyt, ainakin vanhojen käviöiden osalta. Se on ihan hyvä juttu. Pitää itsekkin kun tässä nyt on aikaa niin koittaa saada jokin artikkeli tehtyä. -MumsMums 14.40 7.3 Edit: Ja muistakaa se IRC! :) Ja IRC on nyt myös virallinen Quakenetin kanava jossa seikkailee myös uusi tuttavuus Q!' -PT2' Morjesta! Ajattelin kertoa täällä että aloin tekemään tällaista sivua: http://fallout.dy.fi Ihan vaiheessahan tuo on ja foorumin ja sivun tietokannat pitäis vielä sillata ja muuta kaikkea... Hyvällä alullahan tämä wiki jo on tosin tuo suoraan google translatella käännetty teksti siellä täällä ei ole ehkä se paras vaihtoehto. Agabawn: Juu, katsoin tuon linkin jonka "kuka-lie" lähetti.. Ja kehtaa haukkua tätä meidän sivua.. Että juu, tuo toinen on ihan amatöörimäistä paskaa, kyllä.. Paskaa. >> PT2: Sivustolla toki on potentiaalia ja tavallista tyylikkäämpi ulkonäkö (tosin se on tehty valmiilla pohjalla), mutta sisältö on vähän outoa. Arvostelut ovat esimerkiksi napattu vain erilaisista lähdemateriaaleista ilmeisesti kysymättä minkäänsortin lupia julkaisuun. Samoin myös Fallout 2:n osio on kopioitu täältä. Tunnistan sen kyllä mun kirjoittamaksi tekstiksi. Ja muutenkin; mikä järki koko sivustossa on? Halu saada vain oma sivu näkyviin internetin maailmaan ja jotain omaa tekemistä? Wiki on kuitenkin huomattavasti laajempi, käyttöliittymä on ihmisille tutumpi ja tätä päivitetään enemmän, joten miksi jengi menisi tuonne Fallout.dy.fi:hin? Miksi et alkaisi mieluummin täydentämään tätä sivua? Ja tuohon Google Translateen liittyen olen samalla kannalla. Jotkut käyttäjät sitä harrastavat ja se ärsyttää koska se näkyy liian selvästi. Nopea ja typerä keino, shame on you! Kaappi Laitetaanko tämmöinen pieni "haaste" pystyyn artikkelien määrän/laadun parantamiseksi?Eli nyt kaikki jotka haluavat osallistua tähän "haasteeseen" vastatkoon tänne foorumiin sellaisella viestillä jossa ilmenee,että haluat mukaan "haasteeseen". Eli haasteen ideahan olisi nyt,että jokainen joka siihen osallistuu loisi tiettyyn aikaan mennessä (sovitaanko myöhemmin sillä katsotaan ensin liittyykö tähän ketään muuta lisäkseni :P?) jonkun sivun/artikkelin (tai miksiniitä pitäisi nyt kutsuakkaan) joka olisi laadultaan hyvä ja se olisi sopivan pituinen (esimerkkinä sopivasta pituudesta tuo James-artikkeli) tai lisäisi johonkin artikkeliin/sivuun lisää tietoa ja parantaisi kieltä jos siinä on jotain parantamista.Onkos idea hyvä? Sivun tekijä PT2: Sivuston ideana olisi siis pääasiassa uutisoida fallouttia koskevia uutisia suomeksi ja tarjota keskustelualue falloutin ystäville. Ja olet oikeassa ettei tuossa täältä kopioimisessa ole mitään järkeä. Korjailen asiaa tässä piakkoin kun jaksan. Kaappi: Olen mielelläni mukana, voisi sitä jonkun pätkän kirjoittaa Kyllähän minä voin mukaan tälläseen lähteä :) eihän sivua hylätä jos sen kopioi tuolta englanninkielisestä? -'Tahra' 16.3 Kunhan se ei ole google kääntäjä -tekstiä niin tuskinpa se ketään haittaa. Ehdottakaa minullekin jokin artikkeli, kun olen jotenkin huono aloittamaan, mutta kun alkuun pääsen niin sen myös loppuun teen. :) -MumsMums Voisit vaikka kirjottaa tosta Enclaven power armorista, siitähän on täällä wikissä artikkeli mutta miten sen nyt sanois... se on melko heikon laatuinen :) -Tahra Tännehän tuli nopeasti vastausviestejä.Olen positiivisesti yllättynyt sillä luulin,että paikka on taas melkein kuollut kuin kivi.Hyvä,että saadaan taas tasoa ja artikkeleiden määrää nostettua.Asiasta toiseen mikäs päivä olisi se mihin mennessä artikkeli/artikkelit pitäisi kirjoittaa?Ehdotuksia saa laittaa tänne-Kaappi Jepjep, kuulostaa hyvältä joten mukana olen. Voin lisäillä vaikka parikin sivua esimerkiksi Fallout 2:n vihollisista. Tai parantaa joitakin tynkä-sivuja (joita saa toki ehdottaa). Tai teen sen mitä ehdin, sillä mulla tuo aika on vähän kortilla tässä kotona olemisessa. Töitä riittää. '-PT2' Olen toki mukana haasteessa, mutta pysyn edelleenkin edellisen viestini takana, eli jättäydyn mielivaltaisesti kielipoliisin virkaan. Tämä pääasiassa siksi, koska "oikean" elämäni aika on nykyään todella rajoittunutta, enkä ehdi kirjoitella tai käännellä uusia artikkeleita. Jotain panosta haluan kuitenkin antaa. - Crowmoore Saathan sinä Crowmoore toimittaa sitä kielipoliisin virkaa toimittaa sillä sehän on hyvä jos artikkelit on kielellisesti ehjiä ja hyviä (ja jos aikaa riittää niin voit samalla täydentää jotain olemassa olevaa artikkelia)-'Kaappi' Ehdottaisin että tuo ylävalikko toimisi samaan tapaan kuin jenkkiversiossakin (ja logonkin voisi vaihtaa?). Tällä hetkellä siitä ei ole mitään hyötyä.. Lueskelin tässä näitä sivuja ja täällähän on todella kattavia artikkeleita! Keep up good work Taidanpa näin sunnuntain kunniaksi julistaa tuon ideoimani haasteen käyntiin,kun siihen sen verran moni lupasi siihen osallistua. Teillä on tasan kuukausi aikaa (eli haaste loppuu 20.4.11) kirjoittaa ja laajentaa artikkeleita ja toiveena on,että haasteeseen osallistujat tekevät laajoja artikkeleita,ei parin rivin mittaisia.Ja Crowmoore sinulla on kunnia toimia tämän haasteen virallisena kielipoliisina eli vahdi meitä nyt tarkasti :D. (Ps jos jotakuta kiinnostaa miksi aikaa on kirjoittaa kuukausi,niin syy on seb takia,että silloin on paljon aikaa kirjoitella useampia suurempia artikkeleita ja että ne joilla on kiireitä oikeassa elämässä ehtivät varmasti kirjoittaa/muokata artikkeleita)-'Kaappi 20.3.11' Onko kukaan huomannut, että välillä tämä sivusto heittää käyttäjän ulos. Huomasin tuon lisäillessäni Fallout 2:een sisältöä, mutta ne julkaistiinkin Wikia Contributor-nimellä. PS: Huomasin tuossa että New Vegasiin on tullut typerästi osia. Siellä on luokkana hahmot, sivuna hahmot ja sivuna kumppanit. Joku viisaampi voisi vaikka vähän yhdistellä noita. Typerä painaa New Vegasin hahmot -luokkaa ja siellä sitten onkin vielä Kaikki Hahmot-sivu. Muutenkin voisi nuo otsikot tehdä järkevämmin. Luulin että Kaikki Hahmot -otsikosta löytyisi Kaikkien Falloutien hahmot, eikä van New Vegasin. '-PT2' Joo tuo luokat yleensäkkin on näköjään aika sekainen paikka.Siellä on näköjään joitakin ihan ihme luokkia (kuten esim ihmisen merkkiä joka tuskin liittyy mihinkään).Joku jos sitä voisi siivoilla ja järjestellä järkevämmäksi niin saisi ainakin minun kiitokset-'Kaappi' Jepjep, jos joku osaisi yhdistellä noita juttuja. Koska nyt on esimerkiksi sivu Paikat/Fallout 2 sekä luokka Fallout 2 paikat. Eikö olisi järkevämpi ettei tehdä mitään sivua missä kaikki kaupungit yms näkyy, vaan että lisätään jokaiseen kaupunkiin vain loppuun luokka Fallout 2 paikat. Eli nyt jos joku osaisi poistaa tuon sivun niin voisi sitten lisätä noita kaupunkeja ja liittää kaikki tuohon luokkaan. Itse tässä nopeasti yritin eikä siitä tullut mitään. PS: Arroyo EI ole Arroy! -'PT2' Niin tosiaan tietääkö kukaan miten niitä sivuja poistetaan vai voiko vain admin niitä poistella? Ps:PT2 miten sinä sen NCR-ohjauksen teit?-'Kaappi' Agabawn: @Kaappi: Sivun saa ohjattua "Siirrä" nappulasta, joka löytyy muokkaa napin vierestä. Mmm.. Varmaankin pelkästään adminit voivat poistella noita artikkeleita.. > Agabawn: Hei, nyt ihan tietona.. Olen tuossa pelannut BioShock -pelejä.. ja päätin tuossa hetki sitten tehdä BioShock wikin.. Eli, jos joku nyt pelailee/on pelannut BioShockkia.. Niin pyytäisin vähän apuja. Yksin tuota on aika vaikea työstää.. > ANTEEKSI MAINOSTUS JOS SE JOITAKIN HENKILÖITÄ HENKISESTI HAAVOITTI. >> Eli voin olla pitkiäkin aikoja poissa koska wörkkaan tuon BioShock wikin kanssa. (Linkki: http://fi-bioshock.wikia.com/ ) -Sivusto on sitten täysin kesken. PT2: Jos ehdin niin saatan silloin tällöin lisäillä jotakin. On sen verran monta kertaa läpäisty molemmat pelit että ihan tyhjältä pohjalta en lähde. Okei koska en eilen ehtinyt oikein käydä koneella niin julistan nyt haasteen loppuneeksi. Teillä oli siis yksi päivä enenmmän aikaa kirjoitella kuin alkuperäisesti piti olla :). Kiitän kaikkia haasteeseen osallistuneita (vaikka jotkut artikkelit olivatkin aika lyhyitä mutta ei se mitään) ja toivon että se antoi uutta puhtia artikkeleiden kirjoittamiseen. -'Kaappi' (ps otetaanko joskus uusiksi?) Tehdään toki. Itse aikalailla värkkäilin tuollaisia pikkujuttuja juuri työn takia, mutta saimpahan aikaiseksi jotain. Nyt tosin tein vähän suurempaa lisäystä tuohon Van Bureniin. Edellinen kun oli typotettu ja lyhyt. -PT2 Poikkitästä Agabawn: Kas, nokun voi perhana. Pitkään aikaan täälläkään käyny.. No, mitä me vanhat muokkaajat, maatua kun muuta ei voi.. > Miten sivusto on edennyt, onko täällä porukkaa hereillä? *Answers plz* PT2: Onhan tuota porukkaa juu. Nyt on tosin hieman hiljaista pidellyt. Mitä nyt jengi noita Vegasin lisäosien juttuja päivitellyt. Itsekin olen ollut työasioissa sen verta kiireinen ettei ole mitään ehtinyt. Tämmöistä se on kun nousee yhden portaan ylöspäin. Ollaanko täällä vielä hengissä? -Mums 23.33 - 1.7 Ainakin täällä, mutta töitä tehdessä on mennyt aika ettei tänne oikein ole mitään ehtinyt kirjoitella. Nyt kun työt on kohta ohi niin voisi tänne jotain suurempaa taas yrittää vääntää. -Kaappi 13:02 3.7 Nähtävästi käyttäjä Crosllyfae on ollut liekeissä. Muokkasin pari hänen sivuaan takaisin, muut voivat katsella vielä hänen upeita aikaansaannoksiaan :) '-PT2' Juu, huomattu on: Hienoa että olet jaksanut muuttaa artikkelit takaisin omaan muotoonsa (y). Lisäsin muuten: Asiaton sivu - artikkelin. Siirtäkää siihen kaikki asiattomat ja turhat artikkelit joita trollit sun muut kirjoittelevat. PS: Taidankin ruveta taas Fallout-addiktiksi. -> Agabawn, kiittää. Oikea elämä on inhottava, koska se estää tekemästä tärkeitä asioita, kuten pelaamasta Falloutteja ja päivittämästä niihin liittyvää suomenkielistä wikiaa. Monella on itseni lisäksi varmasti tämä ongelma. Vai onko? Mikä tilanne, vieläkö porukka jaksaa kirjoitella tänne? edit: Terveisin Crowmoore :) Kappas vaan. Crowmoorekin herännyt takas henkiin. Tervetuloa vaan elävien kirjoihin. :) Noh, hiljastahan täällä on ollut. Kiinnostus lopahtanut tai sitten ei vain ole tarpeeksi väkeä. -Mussunmussun 25.10 Hei, ilmeisesti täällä näyttäisi olevan tarve uusille holvilaisille, joten itse voisin kenties auttaakin tässä projektissa ^^ --Satkir 25.10.2011 :Juu aina sitä sekaan mahtuu (vaikken itse ole mitään tehnytkään). (: –Tm_T (Talk) 25. lokakuuta 2011 kello 08.00 (UTC) Huomenta näin yön pimeydessä.Onkohan täällä enään elämää kun itsekkin tänne muistin tulla parin kuukauden jälkeen?-Kaappi 19.11 klo 0:33 :aina. (: – Tm_T@Fallout suomi Wiki:~$ 22. marraskuuta 2011 kello 12.42 (UTC) Luokka:Foorumi